Locations must often be secured to ensure public safety and welfare. For example, places where there are large concentrations of people, such as airports or entertainment events, places that are of particular governmental importance, such as courthouses and government buildings, and other places where the threat of violence is high, such as prisons, require security measures to thwart dangerous or illegal activities. The primary security objective is to prevent the unauthorized entry of weapons, dangerous materials, illegal items, or other contraband into the location, thereby securing it. This is often achieved by requiring all people and items to enter into the location through defined checkpoints and, in those checkpoints, subjecting those people and items to thorough searches.
Currently, various devices are used to perform such searches. Regardless of the place of use, these detection systems are employed to detect the presence of contraband on the body or luggage of individuals entering the secure area. Contraband is not limited to weapons and arms, but rather it includes explosives (fireworks, ammunition, sparklers, matches, gunpowder, signal flares); weapons (guns, swords, pepper sprays, martial arts weapons, knives); pressurized containers (hair sprays, insect repellant, oxygen/propane tanks); poisons (insecticides, pesticides, arsenic, cyanide); household items (flammable liquids, solvents, bleach); and corrosives (acids, lye, mercury).
Such conventional security systems rely on data individually recorded by each security device to evaluate the performance of the specific device. For example, a metal detector with an embedded counter records and stores the number of people that passed through the metal detector in a given period of time. Similarly, a baggage screening X-ray machine records the number of bags passed through the system and the number of bags that possibly contained contraband.
In addition, screening checkpoints used in current security systems predominately operate using a single input and single output line approach. Each item must be thoroughly and individually scanned in the conventional systems. The complex security protocols being instituted require individuals to have each of their belongings, including laptops, shoes, coats, mobile phones, keys and other items, scanned by an X-ray scanner. It takes a considerable amount of time for individuals to divest themselves of their belongings and to remove laptops from their cases. This divestiture process tends to happen serially with individuals waiting in line until they have access to the machine. Contributing to the lag associated with the divestiture process, current systems employ a single conveyor belt, upon which each of the individual passenger items must be placed in order for the items to pass through the x-ray machine. Once the items are scanned, they accumulate on the opposite side of the scanning machine, thus creating “traffic” on the belt until retrieved by the passenger/owner. The belt must often be stopped by the operator to prevent the backlog of unclaimed baggage from reversing into the x-ray machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,984, assigned to Georal International Ltd., discloses a method of restricting access to an area comprising the steps consisting of: a) providing a chamber having one or more first doors and one or more second doors; b) opening said first doors to allow a person entry to the chamber from an infeed area; c) sensing for contraband as the person enters the chamber; d) if no contraband was sensed during entry to the chamber, closing the first door and opening said second door to allow the person access to the protected area, but if contraband was sensed maintaining said second door closed and allowing the first doors to open to provide access from the chamber to the infeed area; and e) detecting the presence of objects remaining in said chamber after the person has vacated the chamber, and inhibiting opening of at least one of said doors if an object is detected in said chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,650, assigned to Gerald Stomski, describes a security system for monitoring and protecting personnel in an area including at least one queue of successively arriving individuals, comprising: a plurality of at least three contiguous chambers, including an entry chamber, an exit chamber and at least one intermediate chamber, wherein said chambers are arranged in a matrix of at least two parallel lines of chambers so as to receive at least two parallel queues of successively arriving individuals, said chambers each having bullet-proof transparent walls and bullet-proof doors, said doors including: an entry door to the entry chamber, an exit door from the exit chamber, a common door between each intermediate chamber and a said contiguous chamber, said doors having remotely controlled locks, means for monitoring a selected individual in a selected chamber, and an automated door interlock system arranged and adapted to remotely unlock selected locks to pass individuals successively through said chambers, and to lock selected locks to detain selected individuals during monitoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,644, assigned to William Diaz, discloses an access control vestibule, comprising; a vestibule frame configured to form said access control vestibule mounted in said vestibule frame; an entrance door and an exit door; an entrance door frame and an exit door frame; a panel mounted in said vestibule frame and forming a side wall section of said vestibule; said entrance door and said exit door being formed by a panel mounted in each of said door frames; locks associated with said entrance door and said exit door; a metal detector located to detect a metal object being disposed between said entrance and exit doors; control means to prevent both doors from being unlocked at the same time, and to prevent said exit door from being unlocked when said metal detector detects a metal object; said entrance door and said exit door both being manually operated; and said entrance door and said exit door each being formed by a single swinging door, and swingable towards the outside of said vestibule.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,535, assigned to Scan-Tech Security, L.P., discloses an “apparatus for inspecting an article comprising a longitudinally extending cabinet having top and bottom walls, oppositely disposed side walls, and oppositely disposed end walls; a longitudinally extending slot-like opening in said cabinet adjacent a corresponding edge of said top wall and a side wall; an entrance opening at one portion of said cabinet and an exit opening at another portion of said cabinet, said entrance opening and said exit opening connecting with said longitudinal opening so that a hand-held suspended article can be passed in said cabinet by a person holding said article outside said cabinet; means arranged within said cabinet for generating sensing radiation in a direction transversely to movement of said hand-held article; and means for detecting said radiation after passage through said article and for recording resulting information.” More specifically, the '535 patent describes an inspection system for simultaneously inspecting hand carried articles and providing metal detection of the person carrying said articles. Metal detection of the person is accomplished independently by walking through a metal detector arch.
The conventional prior art security baggage and passenger screening systems described above are inefficient in the manner in which they are set up to receive and distribute both passengers and their carry-on baggage. As mentioned above, the security protocols of conventional prior art screening systems require individuals to have each of their belongings, including laptops, shoes, coats, mobile phones, keys and other items, scanned by an X-ray scanner. It takes a considerable amount of time for individuals to divest themselves of these belongings. This divestiture process tends to happen serially with individuals waiting in line until they have access to the machine. Thus, X-ray machine operators spend more time waiting for passengers to divest themselves of their belongings and load them onto the conveyor than scanning bags.
In addition to the lag associated with the divestiture process, current systems employ a single conveyor belt, upon which each of the individual passenger items must be placed in order for the items to pass through the x-ray machine. Once the items are scanned, they accumulate on the opposite side of the scanning machine, thus creating “traffic” on the belt until retrieved by the owner. The resultant scanned baggage belonging to passengers that have been selected for additional hand searching wait at the X-ray system's exit conveyor until those passengers are thoroughly searched. Thus, the bags are left on the conveyor for approximately at least 1.5-2.0 minutes, thereby causing a back-up that forces the X-ray machine operator to have to wait until such back-up is cleared. The belt must often be stopped by the operator to prevent the backlog of unclaimed baggage from reversing into the x-ray machine.
Thus, even when individual passengers have access to the machine, the process is still time-consuming as each individual item to be scanned must be placed on the single conveyor belt and then collected by the owner. This is especially true for Computerized Tomography (CT) scanning systems, which are much slower in operation compared with conventional X-ray scanning systems. CT scanning systems are being used more frequently in airport baggage scanning scenarios. In addition to the time it takes for the machine to operate, it may take some time for a passenger to reclaim and collect his baggage and other personal belongings, further creating a backlog in the scanning system. In addition, such existing systems tend to have many other problems, including for example, several security personnel having excessive downtime and a necessity for a dedicated operator for each detector to direct traffic.
Additionally, passengers lack sufficient information regarding how to most efficiently pass through a baggage checkpoint or screening station. For example, passengers may wait in a screening station or checkpoint lane full of passengers while a second lane remains completely empty, thereby causing unnecessary delay. Thus, the much desired streamlined and efficient function of the scanning operation is hampered. Current systems lack appropriate means for indicating whether lanes, among a plurality of check station lanes, are operational or closed.
Furthermore, passengers lack information regarding what items should be subjected to CT scanning, x-ray scanning, metal detection, or hand searching, such as large buckle belts or shoes. The presence of portable computing devices, such as laptops, further causes more delay. It takes a considerable amount of time for individuals to remove laptops from their cases. Generally, as described above, portable computing devices must be removed from their carrying case and placed into bins or drawers so that they can be scanned singularly. Passengers often fail to efficiently remove such items from their carrying cases and, consequently, do not proceed through the scanning checkpoint efficiently. Individual passengers thus wait in line until they have access to the machine.
Additionally, those areas contained within the scanning checkpoint or check station areas specifically allocated for passengers to divest themselves of their belongings are not set up to facilitate rapid and efficient divestiture of passenger belongings. In conventional systems, such areas consist of tables located in front of or around the conveyor belt scanner, thus causing those slower passengers to block the line from moving at a reasonable and efficient pace. Along the same lines, the problem also presents itself when passengers collect their belongings and reload their items and replace portable computing devices in their cases. Individual passengers also lack proper instruction on where to stand so as not to obstruct the natural flow of the X-ray scanning system line.
Conventional security screening systems lack appropriate means for handling carry-on baggage in its entirety prior to and/or during scanning. Traditional carry-on baggage carts are cumbersome and bulky in dimension, including towable, portable, or mobile carts. These carry-on baggage carts present problems when scanned in conventional scanning systems. For example, the design of the carts does not allow for conventional scanning systems to sufficiently scan due to the inadequate positioning of the carry-on baggage. This, in turn, leads to the capturing, storing, processing and development of incomplete and imprecise X-ray images. In addition, the carry-on luggage carts require a larger X-ray apparatus to be scanned completely. Metal bars of existing cart designs may also hinder the path of the X-ray, thus obscuring some of the items placed on the cart from scanning. This also leads to imprecise capturing, storing, processing and development of x-ray images. In addition, in scanning conventionally designed carry-on baggage carts, it is difficult to contain the x-ray radiation; to scan an existing, conventional carry-on baggage cart, the x-ray machine would need a large opening. Thus, in such systems, costly safeguards would need to be implemented to protect the general public and x-ray operators.
Despite these prior art efforts to improve methods, apparatuses, and systems for scanning carry-on baggage, the abovementioned problems have not been solved. The prior art methods fail to disclose methods and systems that alleviate delay during the divestiture process. In addition, the prior art does not improve the overall efficiency and throughput of the system.
Thus, there is a need for an improved security check station that reduces the waiting time for individuals and has improved throughput and efficiency. Such a system would reduce over-staffing of security personnel, facilitate automation of the metal detector, curtail idle time of machine operators, and significantly increase throughput of the machines due to decreased back-up of the conveyor system. In a scanning system with improved throughput and efficiency, it is possible to reduce the total number of scanning stations required at any one location. In addition, with shorter lines of people waiting for baggage and body scans, less floor space is required.
Additionally, there is a need for methods or systems of integrating data from multiple security devices dynamically and communicating such data to a plurality of users, in order to enable effective security. In particular, there is a need for integrating scan data from individual passenger scans with carry-on cart baggage data from such a screening system to correlate the data.
There is also a need for an intelligently managed security system, where the plurality of information is centrally processed for yielding specific outputs to different users. Also, there is a need to correlate the scanning data of different entities to improve the security level.
In addition, there is a need for methods and systems which employ a Computed Tomography (CT) scanner in an integrated carry-on baggage cart and passenger screening station.
There is also a need for a carry-on baggage cart that is capable of being collapsed, thus allowing the cart and its contents to pass through the CT scanner.
There is also a need for a carry-on luggage cart that is X-ray transmissive to allow for the CT scanner to rotate and scan completely around the cart.
There is also a need for a method and system for increasing the security associated with an integrated carry-on baggage cart and passenger screening station, in which passengers are associated with their corresponding carry-on baggage cart.